The invention relates to a marking device, and more particularly to a marking device and method for pad printing a golf ball with initials or other markings.
Golf balls are generally identifiable by the make and model of the ball, and by a single digit number printed on the ball by the manufacturer. However, many players use the same make and model of golf ball, and inevitably, golf balls having the same single digit number. In addition, players may forget the make, model, or number of their ball during a round of golf. It is therefore desirable in the game of golf to provide a system for indisputably identifying golf balls with the proper owner. This will serve to eliminate disputes, disagreements, and unnecessary acrimony during the progress of the game, and to encourage diligence and honesty in caddies and golfers searching for golf balls.
Prior art golf ball marking devices have been lacking in many respects. One problem with certain prior art marking devices is they provide means for applying only a single type of mark. For example, a commonly used marking device includes an ink stamp which consists of three small circles arranged in a line. While placing any type of mark on a golf ball will lessen the chance for confusing one ball with another, it is still possible for multiple persons on the same golf course to have identically marked balls. In addition, if one person in a golf group has such a golf ball marking device, it cannot be used by all the members of the group to effectively differentiate one player""s ball from another.
Another problem with prior art golf ball marking devices which utilize an ink stamp is the difficulty associated with inking the stamp. It is difficult to provide a uniform amount of ink to the entire stamp. It is also difficult to apply ink to the stamp without making a mess, or otherwise inadvertently having ink applied to a user""s hands, clothing, or workspace.
Other prior art marking devices that utilize ink coated paper placed against a golf ball and stamped with indicia have also been found to be deficient. One problem with these types of golf ball marking devices is the amount of pressure that must be applied to the ink coated paper to transfer the ink to the golf ball. It is very difficult and uncomfortable for an average user to apply enough force to these types of devices to effectively transfer ink to the golf ball. In addition, the inks used with these types of devices often do not display good adhesion to the materials used in modern golf ball coverings.
The present invention is intended to overcome these and other problems associated with prior art golf ball marking devices.
A golf ball marking device is provided comprising a first lever arm having a stamp, a second lever arm operably connected to the first lever arm and having a ball positioning member, and a movable ink pad operably connected to one of the first and second lever arms. The moveable ink pad is arranged to contact the stamp when the device is in an inking position. The stamp contacts a ball placed in the ball positioning member when the device is in a marking position.
According to another aspect, a method of pad printing a golf ball with a portable marking device that utilizes a permanent ink is provided. The method comprises the steps of applying a permanent ink to an ink pad of the device, drawing the ink pad into contact with an ink stamp of the device; and drawing the ink stamp into contact with a golf ball to transfer the permanent ink thereto.
These and other aspects will become apparent from a review of the Drawings, Detailed Description, and the Claims.